


Please just take care of yourself

by lavenderneverhelps



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anxious Kozume Kenma, Caring Kuroo Tetsurou, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Post-Time Skip, Sleep Deprivation, YouTuber Kozume Kenma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26280445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderneverhelps/pseuds/lavenderneverhelps
Summary: “I understand that like it’s your job and all but please, please, please just take care of yourself okay?” Kuroo was still whispering his voice soft and meaningful.During Kenma's first few months of being online requires some adjusting. His sleep schedule is a mess, his mind is a mess and he is a mess. However Kuroo is there to help him and they'll figure it out together.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 5
Kudos: 235





	Please just take care of yourself

Kuroo awoke from his sleep with seemingly no cause; the room was still coated in darkness and quietness still hung heavy over the house. Groggily he turned over in bed, moving to secure the two pillows on either side of his head, his usual sleeping position which annoyed Kenma greatly, however there was no warmth next to him in the bed, only the cold barrenness of an empty bed. 

With a sigh he lifted his head and grabbed his phone to read the time, 03:57, it glared back at him. At this time of night with Kenma still missing from bed he knew there was only one other place he would be, and quite frankly Kuroo didn’t like it. Frowning, he made his way through the house, only in his underwear, he had worn to bed, recalling that Kenma had promised him he’d be in bed at the latest by 2 o’clock. Kuroo didn’t trust him but he was too tired to disagree and promptly found his way to bed despite only being 10pm. 

The door to Kenma’s office was left slightly ajar and from it Kuroo could see the glare from Kenma’s P.C and monitors paired with the faint glow of his purple LEDs. Lightly, he knocked on the door. 

“Kenma,” His voice came out crackly from sleep but his tone still managed to be chastising, “you were supposed to be in bed 2 hours ago.” 

“Something came up,” Kenma answered, eye’s still stuck to one of his monitors. 

Displayed across one was gameplay an editing software that Kuroo could never understand and the other a jumble of files and video clips, only some organized in folders. 

“Babe it’s four in the morning come to bed,” Kuroo moved to take off Kenma’s headphones, but the other beat him to it and laid it around his neck, ignoring Kenma’s slightly disgusted glare from hearing the nickname. 

“You had to be up at 8 this morning for that meeting, aren’t you tired?” Kuroo’s fingers found their way to twirling the ends of Kenma’s hair where it was still bronze after years. 

“I don’t know.” Kenma shrugged while checking something on his phone. 

“Why’re you even still up?” Kuroo questioned resting his head on top of the other’s, the smell of his shampoo prominent. 

“Was streaming but got distracted after. Forgot I had to edit.” Kenma said, his voice sounding tired but not exhausted, “I’ll be there soon, go back to bed.” 

Kuroo knew that their ideas of soon were very different. He could tell by the way Kenma’s eyes were still bright with purpose that he wasn’t coming to bed anytime ‘soon’ as if it had anything to do with gaming or his work Kenma wouldn’t stop until he was finished or physically wasn’t able to continue any longer. However Kuroo had to be up in 2 hours and tiredness was still heavy in his bones and he knew there was little he could do to persuade Kenma into coming to bed so he began to slip out of the room. 

“Okay, night.” 

\------------

The second time Kuroo woke up was to his alarm and still an empty bed. He knew he should’ve expected this but his heart still dropped from the knowledge that Kenma still hadn’t slept and would soon be up for a full 24 hours.

It was by no means his first time staying up that long but these all-nighters had been becoming more and more of the norm and it worried Kuroo to no end. 

He understood that Kenma’s presence online had begun to take off and his channel was growing quite fast. But over the past month or so spending quality time together had become a task as their schedules never lined up. During the day Kuroo would be at work whereas Kenma would also either be working or sleeping and when Kuroo finally got home he was exhausted and Kenma would have to start streaming in 2 hours or so or sometimes have a late night meeting with some other content creators. 

Needless to say their lives were pretty messy at the moment but Kuroo could tell Kenma’s was far more messy than his and his concern for the other was growing day by day. 

As he got out of bed he shivered slightly from leaving the comfortable warmth of under the blanket and made his way to Kenma’s office before getting dressed or anything. 

“Kenma,” Kuroo’s morning voice was deep and raspy as he called out for his boyfriend.

Upon opening the door he was met with Kenma still sat at his desk, Kuroo silently hoped he had at least gotten up to stretch his legs at least once. The latter didn’t even avert his gaze from his computer screen when the door opened and Kuroo once again draped himself over Kenma. 

“Do you realize what time it is?” Kuroo asked through a yawn. 

Kenma moved his mouse to the corner of his screen so the time would pop up and after staring at it for a while finally responded, “Six oh seven,” 

“And do you realize you said you’d be to bed soon and that was at four in the morning.” Kuroo moved his head so their eyes met and oh did Kenma look exhausted. 

“I got mixed up, was editing the wrong video. I need to submit this one to the sponsor by mid day. So I’m basically back to the beginning.” Kenma responded honestly and the confession made Kuroo’s heart drop a bit. 

It was common knowledge that Kenma wasn’t the most organized and a master procrastinator, throughout their highschool days he would always wake up late, shove the books in his bag and hope they were all in there. On trips more than once Kuroo would end up packing Kenma’s bag as he was too ‘busy’ playing games to pack or just straight up too lazy. But it seemed this once this habit of his was coming to bite him in the ass. 

“Could you not ask for an extension?” Kuroo asked, shifting his gaze to the monitor that still displayed the confusing editing software. 

“I’m not doing that.” Kenma said appalled, his face scrunched up, although he did get out of his shell since highschool he was still the quiet, reserved Kenma. 

Kuroo sighed and began running his hand through his own hair, “Ok fine. Is there anything I can do?” 

Kenma just shook his head and turned his eyes back to the computer screen. 

“Have some breakfast with me?” Kuroo asked as he was about to leave the room. 

Much to Kuroo’s happiness Kenma got up out of his chair and followed him into the kitchen.

\------------

All throughout the day Kuroo thought of Kenma. Well it was far more worrying about Kenma. It was now 1:47 and he hoped Kenma had submitted the video on time, he remembered how excited Kenma was when he got the sponsorship, although he didn’t look it Kuroo could tell by the glint in his eyes and the way his lips tugged upwards slightly when talking about it. 

He held himself off from calling or texting Kenma too much as he didn’t want to distract the other but now that it was past midday he finally opened his phone to Kenma’s number and much to his surprise there was already a text from him. 

Kenma : whenre u coming home 

Kuroo looked at the message and inspected it, it was far too early for Kenma to be asking that question, those kinds of texts were reserved for nights where Kuroo would still be at the office until ungodly hours of the evening. Concerned, Kuroo typed back. 

Kuroo: 5 why? 

Kenma: nothing 

Kenma: just wondering 

Kuroo: Are you sure? You’re ok? 

After five minutes had passed without a response Kuroo began to make his way to a more quiet bit of the office and call Kenma. 

The phone seemed to ring for a painfully long time before Kenma picked up.

“Kenma?” Kuroo asked when there was no response from the other line. 

Kenma hummed in affirmation that he was there.

“Did you finish the video?” 

Another hum. 

“Go to sleep then, you must be tired.” 

Kenma was, he was more than tired, exhausted, however his body refused to rest as his stomach felt like it was swaying and his palms were sweaty for no reason as his mind raced at 1000 miles per minute. 

“I can’t,” Kenma responded truthfully for once, more because he was so exhausted and so desperately wanted sleep. 

“What?” Kuroo asked, confused. 

Until it hit him, the way Kenma was even more quiet than usual and the slight way his voice wavered when he did say the very few words. He would get anxious calls like this frequently when they were in highschool and even more frequently when he moved to university but Kenma was still stuck at home. 

“Oh,” Kuroo said slowly. 

Kenma hummed from the other side. 

“How about I come home early,” Kuroo said, checking his schedule in his mind, praying he didn’t have any meetings for the rest of the day. 

“No don’t do that,” Kenma responded quite quickly, his voice still small, “I’m fine.”  
“Am not.” 

“Am to.”

“Am not. I’m coming home ok?” 

After a quick talk to his superior that might’ve involved some lies about not feeling well, he left the office with some paperwork to finish off at home. 

As soon as their front door opened Kuroo took his shoes off at lightning speed and began to look around the house for Kenma, being quiet incase he had managed to fall asleep. First he checked his office, the lights were still on and his monitor still displayed his desktop, meaning he was in there recently. But right next to the computer were 3 cans of pink lemonade monster along with Kenma’s coffee cup from that morning and suddenly things began to make more sense; the other didn’t have the best relationship with caffeine, especially copious amounts of it. 

Kuroo walked to their room and sitting up in the bed was Kenma, still in his clothes from the day before scrolling through his phone with one hand whilst biting his nails on the other as he fidgeted, his legs restless as he bounced them slightly, an anxious habit he had developed that Kuroo was very aware of. 

Before Kuroo could manage to say anything their eyes locked and deep bags hung under Kenma’s, he pretty much always had bags under his eyes but with such little sleep he’d been getting the past month they had grown more prominent. 

“Hey,” Kuroo placed his things down on his bedside table and went to sit on the bed. 

“Hey,” Kenma responded leaning his head down on Kuroo’s shoulder almost immediately. 

“Can’t sleep?” Kuroo asked, his voice quiet. 

Kenma hummed a no. 

“I saw the energy drinks.” Kuroo eyed Kenma trying to see if he had any reaction, “I thought we agreed you wouldn’t have them again after last time.” 

Kenma hummed as a response again. 

“Don’t they make you all jittery and even more anxious?” Kuroo sighed, knowing that the answer was yes and he hated seeing Kenma like this. 

“I was tired.” The quiet response finally left Kenma. 

“Then you should’ve slept.” Kuroo said matter of factly. 

“I was busy.” Kenma sighed looking up Kuroo, even through the exhaustion he still managed to stare daggers at the other showing he really didn’t need this lecture right now. 

“Ok fine,” Kuroo ran his hand through Kenma’s hair and sat up off the bed, “How about I run you a bath with some candles and shit, try and relax.” 

Kenma nodded his head silently and Kuroo made his way to the bathroom. 

\------------

The two laid in the darkness of the room, the black out curtains doing wonders of blocking out the persistent afternoon sun, Kenma smelt like the lavender soap Kuroo had ran through the bath for him and Kuroo played with his slightly damp hair hoping to bring some more ease to the younger one. 

After the bath Kenma’s nerves had decreased incredulously, the warm water and calming scents doing wonders for him making his exhaustion even more prominent. And now with Kuroo pressed up against him he felt safe and comfortable. 

“Kenma,” Kuroo whispered in case the other was asleep. 

Kenma opened his eyes and glanced at Kuroo with a hum of question. 

“I understand that like it’s your job and all but please, please just take care of yourself okay?” Kuroo was still whispering his voice soft and meaningful. 

“I’m worried, you’re always working so late and never get enough sleep, I mean I don’t think you ever did,” Kuroo let out a light chuckle to try and make this whole conversation a little less sad, “Just take a break sometime yeah? Maybe hire an editor or something… I can help you plan things out better cause I know you get distracted sometimes I mean-” 

“Kuroo.” Kenma cut through Kuroo’s speech. 

“Yeah?” 

“Thanks.” Kenma smiled slightly and closed his eyes and soon his breathing was heavy and even as he finally drifted off to sleep. 

\----------- 

The next time Kenma woke it was to the blaring of an alarm and with a loud grunt he turned over and pulled his pillow over his head. 

“Sorry sorry,” Kuroo said as the alarm turned off. 

Kenma slowly removed the pillow and looked over at Kuroo who was standing by the bed in his underwear and Kenma’s mind started chugging slowly. 

“What time ‘s it?” Kenma slurred out, his mind still foggy with sleep. 

“Six,” Kuroo answered looking confused. 

“In the ev’ning?” Kenma said through stretching his legs out underneath the blanket. 

“No the morning…. Kenma, it's the next day.” Kuroo sat back down on the bed. 

“What the hell?” Kenma looked up at Kuroo, his eyes slightly more open, “I slept for over twelve hours?” 

Kuroo let out a much too loud laugh for this early in the morning and Kenma cringed. 

“Yes Kenma, that’s what staying up for over twenty four hours will do to you.” 

“Shit.” Kenma muttered but still closed his eyes as his body was still weighed down by sleep. 

“I’m going to get ready for work now,” Kuroo kissed the top of Kenma’s head before heading out. 

The only response from the nearly asleep Kenma was a quiet hum.

**Author's Note:**

> hiiii i hope you enjoyed,,, for some reason this took me like 10 years to write but I had a good time writing it : ) I just miss Kenma and Kuroo sm and i just wanted to write some ! I think that after this moment Kuroo def makes like a monthly and weekly spread for Kenma to stay organized and they have fun doing it together :,) but anyways
> 
> Thanks for reading i hope you have a good day/ night :) <3


End file.
